muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:COSEAN/@comment-4391208-20140119114355/@comment-4391208-20140120125736
I was actually wondering if there was a hidden meaning to this part; the sentence simply says that the Philippines isn't included, but it doesn't really specify if it's not included in the "COSEAN core", or simply excluded from COSEAN altogether and is a standalone state; like Australia, or India. That was actually the main part of my question. I couldn't find anything extra, however, so I took it to mean the Philippines being left out altogether, because to mention two nations as part of the core and add in another not being a part of it "just because" is a weird way of writing; Malaysia may be the modern-day frontline nation, and Indonesia the one with the largest military, but it's not as if Vietnam, Thailand, Laos, Cambodia, and Myanmar haven't had their chance at tangling with the BETA. Would their fighting experience not be as important to the core of COSEAN as the last two or three militaries left in the region? Integral Works also mentions nations following the Eastern style (in this case meaning Communism) of governance [ 旧東側体制に位置する一部の国ではソ連機も導入されているが、整備性の問題から、試験導入の域に留まっている ], which are bringing in Soviet units, which means that Communist Vietnam is stil definitely out there doing Communist Vietnam things, along with the other communism-related SEA nations (Cambodia, which might or might not have already become the communist-aligned PRK at that time, or Myanmar, which would be capable of luxuries such as TSFs, or Laos, which, being some kind of a vassal to Vietnam in that 20-year era, would have at least have the chance to catch a few Balalaikas). Singapore and Thailand have never bought Eastern Bloc hardware, Malaysia and Indonesia usually buy whatever they want, and Brunei's existence can't even be confirmed. If the former frontline communist nations aren't part of the core of COSEAN, then it would be weird to mention the Philippines not being part of the core, but still being a part of COSEAN, for no apparent reason other than being influenced by the US and Taiwan; it's not as if the other COSEAN nations are all sorts of NATIONALISM STRONK. If anything, the Philippines being the most geographically-advantaged location for a navy-focused bastion against a highly-possible BETA takeover of Indonesia and Malaysia would make them all the more important - but only if they were a part of COSEAN. If they were not, then it would make sense to mention them, because Indonesia can't afford to island-hop forever if the BETA start something in SEA that's along the lines of the 1998 Invasion of Honshu... again. Still, it doesn't stop the Philippines from being a part of COSEAN, yet not its' core, largely because the sentence never made it out to be specifically either option. Perhaps TE World Guidance may hold a more specific answer... As for the USA's involvement, I'm not really surprised. If they can maintain Yankee Station, they can maintain a presence in the Philippines. Taiwan, for some reason, is just there, probably because it's the only other Asiatic regional Western ally worth something.